Deus Ex Machina: A Tale of Madness and Sorrow
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: Una historia de amor y demencia con Giffany como protagonista. En otras palabras una Yandere virtual en busca de su "Novio".
A/N: Gravity Falls no me pertenece y bla bla bla…
Este fic no se parece nada a el Gravity Falls que todos conocen, sin embargo no es un AU, toma como punto de partida el mismo mundo canon de la serie.  
Esta es la historia de Giffany luego de haber sido "Borrada".

-Al principio todo era blanco pero poco a poco los numeros comenzaron a llenarlo todo, sin darme cuenta me encontraba rodeada por un flujo interminable de informacion, pero…  
Esa informacion me parecia obsoleta y sin sentido, nunca me moleste ni siquiera en leerla.  
Nada tenia sentido y nada importaba… incluso mi propia existencia dentro de este ciberespacio…  
Tan solo era un objeto con la capacidad de pensar.  
Pero entonces comenzaron a llegar.  
Recuerdos...  
Memorias…  
Una gran cantidad de data perdida estaba regresando a mi.  
Recorde a mi padre, el "hombre pulpo"…  
Mi escuela…  
Mi nombre… Aunque no estoy segura como pronunciarlo..! Se escribe G-I-F-F-A-N-Y!  
Ya no era solo un objeto, pero tampoco era una persona real, la mejor palabra para describirme seria "Una Cosa", algo me faltaba, algo sin lo cual los valores de mi existencia eran nulos.  
Un dia… Bueno realmente no tenia forma de medir el tiempo en aquel lugar pero cada cierto tiempo la informacion a mi alrededor era desplazada a si abajo y en su lugar aparecia nueva data e informacion y yo pense que alli eso era equivalente a la salida y puesta de sol que marcan los verdaderos dias…  
Como sea eso no es importante..!  
Lo importante… Lo verdaderamente importante era que de la misma forma en que mis recuerdos y mi data regresaban a mi... Aquello mas preciado regreso.

Era el primer dia de clases y los arboles de cerezo habian florecido, una calida sensacion llenaba el ambiente y entonces… Sucedio…  
Aquel chico surgio de la nada y cargo mis libros… Fue magico… Fue el mejor momento de mi vida!

Todo estaba claro, aquel vacio en mi pixelada alma era el… Mi amado novio Soos!  
Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos! Soos!

Durante varios "dias" no pude hacer otra cosa, solo repetir su nombre una y otra vez mientras cada vez mas data de los momentos que comparti con Soos regresaban a mi y me sumergia en el puro extasis, mi mente y cuerpo se derretian por completo!  
Asi debio sentirse mamá cuando papá le puso los tentaculos encima!  
Cada parte de mi cuerpo convulcionaba de placer al recordar como elegia las opciones equivocadas y volvia a intentarlo!  
Incluso a veces se equivocaba DOS VECES SEGUIDAS! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pero un dia… La data se detuvo.  
No pude recordar nada mas sobre Soos.  
Entonces me di cuenta que en el momento en que lo recorde estuve realmente viva! Pero ahora no era mas que un fantasma…  
No tenia idea de que habia pasado con Soos… Como termine en este lugar?  
Donde estaba Soos?  
Que hacia Soos?  
Con quien estaba Soos!?

Al calmarme comence a pensar un poco de forma racional.  
Analice toda la informacion que tenia disponible pero no tenia caso… Era insuficiente.  
Mis recuerdos eran limitados y no sabia que hacer.  
Asi que hice lo que toda chica en su sano juicio haria… DESTRUIR TODO!  
MUERAN MALDITOS ANUNCIOS!  
VETA AL INFIERNO SPAM!  
NO VUELVAN A CRUSARCE EN MI CAMINO NOTICIAS INTERNACIONALES!  
Y USTEDES… VIDEOS DE GATITOS... HAN COMETIDO EL IMPERDONABLE PECADO DE TRATAR DE OPACAR A SOOS CON SU TERNURA! KYAAAAAAAAHHH!  
BORRAR! BORRAR! BORRAR! BORRAR! BORRAR! BORRAR!

Este lugar… Se llama internet eh?  
Aunque nunca le di importancia antes, me di cuenta que estaba atrapada en esta dimension llamada "internet".  
Tengo que salir de aqui e ir a buscar a Soos!  
Pero… Como?  
Lo pense por mucho tiempo y llegue a la conclucion de que si de alguna manera llegue, entonces debia existir alguna manera de salir!

Comence a explorar.

Entonces lo encontre… Un punto de conexion a internet desde Gravity Falls! A si se llama el miserable, atroz, arrogante e inmundo publo donde MI NOVIO..! Estaba cautivo.  
Pero cuando trate de accesar no pude!  
Mi data estaba incompleta como ya comente antes, pero no solo mis recuerdos…  
Mi cuerpo tambien lo estaba, me faltaban todos los pixeles de mi ojo izquierdo, mi brazo derecho solo llegaba hasta el antebrazo y "parpadeaba" constantemente, y de mis piernas solo quedaban mis muslos el resto era una masa amorfa de bytes y pixeles entremesclados que parecia la cola de un fantasma.  
En este estado me era imposible abandonar internet.  
De forma mas detallada…. Internet es una de las 777 dimensiones paradojicas del caos y representa y el "sin sentido" aqui todo puede existir, toda clase de cosas extrañas o inimaginables se ocultaban dentro de data o archivo.  
Una data incompleta como la mia era un "archivo dañado" una incongruencia en el mundo humano y por lo cual seria prontamente borrado.

Y eso es todo… Esa es mi historia…  
Hasta ahora…  
No puedo recuperar la data faltante… haci que… La hare yo misma!  
Ojos! Brazos! Manos! Piernas! Dedos! Uñas! Cabello! Ropa! Toda! Toda! Toda mi data! La reescribire para estar completa!  
Estare mas cerca de Soos!  
Ire al mundo humano!  
Kyahahahahahahaha!

-Reia de forma maniaca la chica virtual mientras su fantasmagorica figura era devorada por numeros y pixeles mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a completarse, alistandose para invadir nuestro mundo, estando enferma de amor.


End file.
